Rhaegar L'envoyé d'Ilùvatar
by LeaPereira
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Rhaegar Emrys Stark un jeune homme de 22 ans qui se retrouve transporter dans son univers préféré la terre du milieu amener par Ilùvatar lui même. Amour, joie, tristesse bataille en perspective. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitaient pas me dire ce que vous en pensez.
1. Résumer

La vie est parfois cruel mais peut aussi vous apporter joie, amour et famille. C'est ce que va découvrir Rhaegar Emerys Stark.

Rhaegar née le 23 mars 1996, âgé de 22 ans est historien, archéologue en plus d'être excellent dans tout les arts martiaux, le combat à l'épée, l'arc et un fana du Hobbit, Born of hope et du Seigneur des anneaux.

A ses 18 ans, ses parents sont mort dans un incident qui a ravagé la maison depuis ce jour il ne fut plus le même.

Un jour il put remonter la pente grâce à Elliot son petit ami qui était agent du FBI, la relation durera 3 ans jusqu'au jour ou le prie arriva.

Rhaegar qui n'était plus avec Elliot depuis 7 mois fut kidnapper par un trafiquant d'armes que Rhaegar avait envoyer en prison, ce dernier pour se venger tortura Rhaegar jusqu'à le laisser pour mort.

Tous le cru mort mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Rhaegar allongé dans son sang et laissé pour mort se battant pour la vie vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience une lumière l'emporter avec elle.

C'est ainsi que l'aventure de Rhaegar en terre du milieux commença.


	2. Chapter 1

Pdv de Rhaegar

Je me sentais absorber dans un trou noir quand enfin le ménage s'arrêta. Je me sentais faible, je commençais à ouvrir les yeux et ce que je vit me perturba. Je me trouvais dans une forêt ou les arbres y étaient en nombre, des feuilles mortes tombaient des arbres sous le vent. Alors que je me demander où j'étais, la douleur de mon corps me rappela à l'ordre. Alors que j'allais pour m'asseoir contre un arbre une personne apparut devant moi. Plus il avançait vers plus ses trait me rappeler Ilùvatar mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, je fais un rêve enfin c'est ce que je me disait avant qu'il ne mette ses mains au dessus de moi et qu'il guérisse toute mes blessures avant de prendre la parole.

Ilùvatar : tu ne fais pas un rêve, je suis bien réel Rhaegar, tu es en terre du milieu.

Moi : c'est impossible la terre du milieu n'existe pas, ce ne sont qu'une histoire dans des livres ou des films.

Ilùvatar : tout ça est réel Rhaegar, c'est moi qui t'es fait venir ici quand j'ai senti que tu était au bord de la mort.

Moi : pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas !

Ilùvatar : Rhaegar tu es connais l'avenir de chaque personne vivant ici, j'ai crée Arda, les Valar, les Hommes et les Elfes, j'ai béni les Nains et les Hobbit en pensant que rien ne pourrait ruiner tout ce que j'ai fais mais je ne pensait pas que l'un des mes enfants Morgoth et son serviteur Sauron détruiraient tous ça ni que ça engendrerais autant de guerres et de morts. J'ai besoin de ton aide Rhaegar pour réparer mes erreur et donner le bon chemin aux personne que tu croisera. Je sais, ce n'est pas un choix facile mais si tu accepte,je ferais de toi un elfe plus un mage, un Istari et tu aura de ma part également plus tard un collier te permettant d'aller de Valinor en terre du milieu quand tu le voudra. Je tiens aussi à préciser que si tu accepte tu ne pourra plus retourner dans ton monde.

Je me perdis dans mes pensés. J'étais perdu s' était certains, je me retrouver en terre du milieu et en plus c'est Ilùvatar lui même qui m'avais fais venir mais je sais pas si il fallait que j'accepte, mais d'un côté dans mon monde personne ne m'attend et ici je pourrais me faire de nouveau amis, avoir une nouvel famille. J'avais pris ma décision. Je reporta mon regard sur Ilùvatar.

Moi : j'accepte votre proposition Ilùvatar.

Ilùvatar : Je te remercie Rhaegar.

Et la Ilùvatar utilisa sa magie sur moi, elle m'entourais, tellement douce, s'était magique a voir. Après 10 minutes cela ce termina. Je portais mes mains à mes oreilles, remarquant que le changement avait bien été fais, au toucher je sentis que les cheveux étaient un peu plus long avec deux tresses sur les côté attachaient en queue de cheval, je remarqua aussi que j'étais habillais pour le combat en tenue simple cependant. Je vis Ilùvatar faire apparaître un arc avec un carquois et des flèches, et deux épées jumelles ainsi qu'un cheval blanc, un méaras avec une selle et ce qui va avec. Puis je sentit sa magie traversaient les arbres et les alentours. Reportant son attention sur moi, il me remis le cheval avec les selle et les armes dans mes mains.

Ilùvatar : je t'offre ses armes ainsi que ce cheval, un méaras. Tu n'aura pas besoin de bâton pour utiliser la magie contrairement au autres. Tu pourra a faire appel à moi si tu a vraiment besoin de moi. J'ai aussi prévenu chaque personne de ton existence. Il ne pourront aller contre ton avis si tu ne le veux pas. Tu dois savoir que en ce moment c'est la guerre de l'anneau, la communauté de l'anneau va bientôt atteindre la Lothlórien à Caras Galadhon, je pense que c'est la basque tu devrais te rendre, vu que tu est en Rohan cela te prendra environ 3 jours. Maintenant je te laisse Rhaegar.

Ilùvatar disparu dans une étendu de lumière me laissant seul dans la forêt. Je me reportant sur mes affaires, je prépara mon cheval avec les elle, je mis mon carquois avec les flèches dedans dans mon dos et mes épées jumelles avec leur fourreaux sur l'accroche de la selle. Je me demandais comment j'allais appelai mon cheval puisqu'il sera mon compagne tout au long du voyage. Je me mis à caressais sa tête puis une idée me vint.

Moi : je vais t'appeler Rhîwail, ça te plaît ?

Confirmant mon choix, mon cheval se mis à hennir et baisser sa tête laissant apparaître sa crinière qui bougea dans le vent. Cette histoire régler, je monta sur ma selle et donna un petit coup de ma main sur tête pour lui signaler que l'on partais d'ici, lui murmurant de se rendre en Lothlórien. Et la Rhîwail galopa, laissant le vent se dépendre sur moi, un sentiment de liberté me pris. Je savoura ce moment avant que l'aventure qui arrivera bientôt commence.


	3. Chapter 2

Pdv externe

Les elfes, les nains et les hommes, trois êtres qui se battent pour leur survient, pour la survie des leurs ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête. Une vague de magie remplient chaque êtres de la terre du milieu, les faisant lever la tête vers le ciel.

Ilùvatar : a tous hommes, nains et elfes, Rhaegar mon envoyé et istari vous aideras à vaincre Sauron, il sera votre ami et votre allié en toute circonstance. Ne douter pas de ses conseils qui seront précieux en ce temps de guerre.

La voix s'évapora laissant les nains, les hommes et les elfes dans une certaines confusion mais heureux de voir arrivé un allié de taille qui sera leur donner de l'aide en cas de besoin et des conseils qui seront les bienvenues. Galadriel et Celebron sourirent aux elfes de leur royaume tandis que Elrond et Thranduil put se reposaient un peu après tant de tristesse et de pertes.

Ce fut pas de tout repos pour la communauté de l'anneau malheureusement qui venaient de perdre un ami cher, Gandalf tombaient dans les flammes par un balrog. Même si leur esprit étaient triste il devaient continuer jusqu'en Lothlórien pour prendre du repos chez le royaume de Dame Galadriel.

De nuit comme de jour ils marchèrent dans les bois sombre qui bordaient le royaume des elfes de la Lothlórien.

Gimli : dite aragorn quand atteindrons-nous ce royaume ? Les orques doivent déjà être sur nos traces .

Aragorn ; bientôt Gimli, nous ne somme plus très loin.

Aragron jeta un œil sur les autres, tous sont fatigué et triste, ils leur seras bientôt difficile de continuer à marché. Les bois silencieux ne leur plaisaient guère.

Gimli : ne vous éloignez pas jeunes hobbit, on raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ses bois. Une sorcière elfes, aux terribles pouvoirs.

Gimli leva sa hache à hauteur de son visage défiant les esprits de cette forêts.

Gimli : tous ceux qui l'on regardé sont tombés sous son charmes et ne sont jamais revenue.

Frodon le regarda perplexe, ne sachant si il devait le croire ou pas, ou en rire. Mais Frodon s'immobilisa soudain, paniqué. Sam inquiet s'approcha de lui.

Sam : monsieur Frodon, vous allez bien ?

Frodon pâlit rapidement et regarda autour de lui croyant entendre des voix.

… : Eh bien, voilà un nain qu'elle n'en voudra pas aussi aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

A cette instant précis une flèche apparut sous son nez et Gimli poussa un cri de surprise. Aragorn et Boromir levèrent les mains en l'air tandis que le reste de la communauté se retrouvèrent encerclée par les elfes.

… : le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.

Et un elfe blond de grande taille en armure se détacha du groupe et s'arrêta devant eux. Gimli lui lança un regard assassin.

Aragorn : veuillez pardonner notre ami, il n'a pas l'habitude de ces bois. Nous venons pacifiquement de Fondcombe, sous le conseil d'Elrond. Nous venons aussi car nous avons entendu Ilùvatar nous parler.

L'elfe le regarda en plissant les yeux et le reconnut. Il mit une main sur son cœur pour le saluer.

… : Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, le dunedain. Nous vous connaissons en ces terres. Ne vous inquiétaient pas tout le monde a entendu Ilùvatar.

Aragorn en réponse mis sa main sur son cœur aussi.

Argorn : haldir, mae govannen

Haldir : mae govannen, melin

Gimli : voilà la légendaire courtoisie des elfes. Ils parlent une langue qui nous est inconnu.

Haldir le regarda et le fusilla du regard comme si il allait le tuer sur place.

Haldir : nous n'avons pas eu de rapport avec les nains depuis les jours sombres.

Gimli : et vous savez ce que le nain répond à cela ?

Et c'est la que Gimli formula une phrase dans le langage nain et le visage d'Haldir se crispa soudainement. Aragorn saisit l'épaule de Gimli et le regarda avec colère.

Aragorn : cela non plus n'est pas très courtois, arrêtez.

Gimli se tut alors, mais continua à défier Aragorn et les elfes du regard. Haldir se détourna d'eux, puis regarda chacun des membres de la communauté. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les hobbit plus particulièrement Frodon.

Haldir : vous apportez un grand danger avec vous.

Frodon trembla sous son regarde mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Haldir le dévisagea un instant avant de remarquer la présence de Legolas et son visage s'illumina.

Haldir : mae govannen, Legolas.

Il avança vers Legolas et posa sa main sur son cœur en guise de salutation. Et Legolas en fit de même.

Legolas : mae govannen, melon-nin

Après ce salut, Haldir se retourna vers les autres membres de la communauté. Leur visage ne reflétaient pas la joie de revoir un ami.

Haldir : suivez nous, nous allons vous conduire vers un endroit sur pour la nuit.

Les elfes les conduisirent alors à la hâte plus loin dans la forêt, soulagé les membre de la communauté les suivirent. Haldir marchait au côté de Lagolas parlant avec lui.

Les elfes les firent arrêtaient au pied d'immense arbres, puis montèrent une échelle, jusqu'à une plate-forme dans les hauteurs. Le gardien de la Lorien leur ordonna de se reposer, puis vint vers Frodon.

Haldir : vous ne pouvez pas aller plus en avant, vous pouvez vous reposer ici cette nuit mais demain à l'aube vous devez repartir.

Aragorn se lava alors , et discuta vivement avec Haldir en elfique. Frodon les regarda avec désespoir, songeant à tous les sacrifices qui avaient été faits pour qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici. Il repensa alors à Gandalf et à sa mort qui était encore fortement présente dans son esprit. La culpabilité et le chagrin de cette perte lui envahirent le cœur. Boromir qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensés se pencha vers lui.

Boromir : il n'aurais pas voulu que vous perdiez espoir Frodon. C'est un lourd fardeau que vous portez, ni ajoutez pas le poids de sa mort.

Frodon le regarde les larmes aux yeux puis regarda Aragorn. Aragorn revint alors quelques minutes plus tard, et leur conseilla de dormir. Haldir avait accepté de les emmener jusqu'à la cité elfes.

Le cœur reposé, Frodon s'endormit serré contre Sam et Pippin.

Les rayons du soleil persan la forêt, les elfes se préparèrent à continuer leur chemin.

Haldir : debout !

Frodon sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et se réveilla. Il reconnut une grande chevelure blonde et les traits d'haldir à son chevet qui le priai de se lever.

Haldir : allons je vais vous conduire au royaume la dame de la Lorien.

Les membres de la communauté se réveillèrent peu à peu, tirés de leur sommeil réparateur. Impatient, Haldir les fit descendre des arbres et reprendre la route aussitôt. Ils arrivèrent en vue de la cité après une bonne marche. La seul chose qu'ils virent en premier fut un monticule plus élevé que le reste de la forêt, sur lequel étaient enraciné des arbres immenses. Il n'y avait aucun trace de bâtiment, ni aucune vie à l'intérieur.

Haldir : bienvenue dans le royaume du roi Celeborn et de la dame de la Lorien.

Plus ils s'approchèrent et plus ils se rendirent compte de la particularité des arbres. Leur écorce était d'un blanc de neige, et leur feuilles d'un rouge mordoré. Ils étaient pour la plupart de la race des mallornes. Mais ils en étaient encore loin. Ils traversèrent une petite plaine à découvert parsemée de petites fleurs d'or en forme d'étoiles. D'autres fleurs blanches ainsi que des vert-pâles dansaient au gré du vent sur leur tiges.

Haldir : vous voici arrivé à Cerin Amroth. Vous voici sur les terres de la dame de la Lorien, ancienne terre d'Amroth, où en des jours plus heureux fut édifiée sa haute maison. Ici fleurissent éternellement les fleurs hivernales dans une herbe toujours fraîche : l'Elanor jaune et le pâle Niphredil.

Un poids endeuillé tomba soudainement sur les épaule de la communauté. Chacun retrouva dans les parole d'Haldir le visage et l'ombre de leur ami qui est tombé dans les mines de la Moria. Malgré tout, Haldir d'une voix douce mais ferme leur indiqua de le suivre, traversant la prairie en silence, les elfes menant la marche et les entourant. Haldir descendit la pente revêtu d'herbe d'un pas léger et chacun fit attention de ne pas écraser une fleur. Le vent soufflaient délicatement dans leur chevelure et Frodon crut être dans une terre irréelle. Emprisonnés dans une bulle de silence, ils arrivèrent bientôt sous couvert des arbres et découvrir la cité elfes. De nombreux elfes virent les accueillir vêtu de blanc ou de couleur clair. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient les cheveux blonds, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer les hobbits. Haldir s'arrêta devant le plus grand des arbres et leur désigna un escalier qui conduisait à son sommet.

Haldir : elle vous attend.

Frodon regarda l'elfe et vit Aragorn commencer à monter les premières marches, suivit de Boromir. Haldir ferma la marche, et essoufflés ils atteignirent le sommet au bout de quelques minutes. Ils arrivèrent au centre d'une plate-forme, devant laquel se trouvait une estrade. Haldir resta en retrait et les encouragea à avancer. C'est la que apparut Galadriel au bras de son mari Celeborn. Devant cette vision sublime et irréelle, Frodon écarquilla les yeux comme le reste de ses compagnon. Les deux elfes dégageait une lumière éblouissante . La dame de la Lorien avait un visage sans âge, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés lui tombaient au creux des reins et elle portait une robe blanche de perles pailletées. Elle avait l'air d'être encore une jeune fille par son physique hors ses yeux montraient une vieillesse de plusieurs millénaires. Son mari qui lui tenait la même avait le même regarde et était tout aussi beau. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas de l'escalier et leur yeux parcoururent les membres de la communauté.

Celeborn : l'ennemi sait que vous êtes entré ici, tout espoir de passer inaperçu à désormais disparut.

Après les paroles de Celeborn, tous se sentirent mal à l'aise.

Celeborn ; sept sont ici alors qu'ils était huit en quittant Fondcombe. Dite-moi où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui. Et je ne puis le voir de loin.

Galadriel sonda alors les esprits de chacun d'entre eux et la tristesse affecta son visage.

Galadriel : Gandalf le Gris n'a pas passer les frontière de ce pays, il a basculé dans l'ombres.

Legolas : Il a été pris l'ombre, un balrog de Morgoth. Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les mines de la Moria.

La reine et le roi le regardèrent troublés par sa révélation et Gimli baissa les yeux honteux de cette événement.

Galadriel : aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutile, ni aucune mort. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessin.

Galadriel posa son regard sur le nain, qui s'était replier sur lui même, ressentant probablement la culpabilité et une grande détresse.

Galadriel : surtout ne vous laissez pas envahir par le vide de Kazad'hum, Gimli fils de Gloin. Car le danger a totalement envahi le monde, et sur toute terre , l'espoir et l'amour est désormais notre seul espoir. Votre quête ne tiens qu'un fil, écartez vous en tant un peu et ce sera l'échec entraînant la ruine de tous. Vous avez entendu les paroles d'Ilùvatar, un espoir qui vous montrera le chemin vint d'appraître.

Boromir se mit à trembler, et Galadriel le transperça du regard. Elle lui sourit doucement.

Galadriel : Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe et il faudra du temps pour guérir les blessures. Ne laissez pas vos cœur se troubler. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos, car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix. Allez maintenant.

Galadriel les congédia et la communauté redescendit au pied des arbres. La dame de la Lorien les regarda partir raccompagner par Haldir, et Celeborn lui vit une expression d'incertitude et de peine qu'il voyait rarement chez elle. Galadriel disparu pour s'asseoir sur le sofa, Celeborn se précipita à son chevet et serra ses mains dans les siennes.

Celeborn : qu'y a-t-il melleth nin ?

Galadriel : je crais que cette quête ne soit en péril. Ceci n'était pas prévu.

Celeborn était inquiet des affirmations de sa femme.

Celeborn : que pouvons-nous faire ?

Galadriel : je ne sais pas encore, je dois regarder dans mon miroir.

C'est sur cette phrase que Galadriel et Celeborn repartirent dans leur palais.

La communauté resta plusieurs jours sous la protection des seigneurs de la Lorien. Les elfes blonds leurs donnèrent de nombreux présents, dont de nombreux vêtements et leurs permirent de prendre un bain dans les sources chaudes. Ils acceptèrent tous ces cadeaux avec joie et essayèrent de profiter de la cité car tout ce confort disparaîtrait une fois repartit.

Un soir, un chant magnifique retentit à travers les bois. Les elfes unissaient leurs voix dans une mélodie aussi belle. Personne à part Legolas et Aragorn comprirent le sens. Legolas se mit à chanter rejoignant le cœur des elfes, isolé du reste du groupe. Merry s'approchait d'Aragorn qui nettoyait son épée, trop intimidé par Legolas pour lui demander ce que les elfes chantaient.

Merry : que disent-ils ?

Aragorn : je ne saurais vous traduire ces mots Merry, ils sont d'une trop grande tristesse pour moi. Je ne peux vous les traduire en langue commune.

Merry : ils chantent pour Gandalf n'est-ce pas ?

Aragorn : oui.

Aragorn arrêta de nettoyer son épée et regarda Merry avec compassion.

Merry : il me manque

Aragorn : je sais à moi aussi

Merry baissa la tête, Gandalf leur pilier et leur guide s'en était allé. Qu'allaient-ils faire sans lui ? Sam pleurait sa disparition, Frodon s'était réfugiait dans le silence. Quand à Pippin, il s'en voulait tellement qu'Aragorn avait du mal à reconnaître le hobbit jovial et insouciant qui était partit de Fondcombe. Aragorn vit que Boromir s'était isolé du groupe, assis sur la racine d'un arbre. Il était de nouveau seul, et n'avait décidément pas l'intention de se coucher ou de se reposer. Aragorn se leva et s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

Aragorn : vous devriez vous reposer Boromir, ces frontières sont bien défendu.

Boromir : je ne peux trouver de quiétude. J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête. Elle me parlait de mon père et de la chute du Gondor. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait encore de l'espoir mais je n'en voit aucun.

Aragorn s'assit à ses côtés et restèrent silencieux et continuèrent à écouter la lamentation des elfes, le cœur brisé. Durant ces derniers jours, chacun fit son deuil à sa façon. Legolas avait littéralement disparut et occupé son temps en la compagnie des elfes. Il en venait que pour dormir ou dîner avec eux, Gimli se promena de longue heures ce qui étonna au plus au point ses compagnons.

La communauté alla se couché tard ce soir-là. Aucun n'arrivait à fermer l'œil et ils tombèrent dans les bras de morphée que lorsque les chants se turent.


	4. Chapter 3

Pdv de Rhaegar

Cela faisait 2 jours que je parcourait les plaines du Rohan, le soleil au zénith, faisant découvrir de magnifique plaines parfois parsemés par le corps d'orques. Une horrible vue pour un si beau paysage. Je m'était arrêtait un peu pour faire reposer mon cheval et pouvoir manger un peu. Ça faisait du bien de la chaleur et vent sur soi, devant des paysages à perte de vue. Rhîwail hennissait sous mes caresses, appréciant la douceur de ma ma main. Une fois sustenter ainsi que je mon cheval je me remis en selle pour finir ma route vers la Lorien. Le paysage défilé sous le vent et les bruits des pas de Rhîwail. On voyait des villages détruit par les orques, des corps qui jongeait le sol, une horrible vue pour un si beau pays.

Alors que nous arrivions à la fin de notre parcours du Rohan, je vis des orques attaquait un village ou il brûlait les habitations. Les hommes et les femmes avec leurs enfants fuyaient leur village mais certains n'arrivaient pas à fuir et se faisait tuer. Les enfants essayaient de se cachaient ou fuir comme il le pouvaient mais se n'était pas suffisant. C'était un spectacle horrible, soudain je vie une fillette de 7 ans pris au piège à côté d'une maison et là s'en fut trop pour moi.

Moi : Noro lim Rhîwail, Noro lim

Rhîwail parti au galop jusqu'au petit village, de plus en plus le village se rapprochait de notre vue. C'était un vrai champ de bataille, Rhîwail était proche d'une petite maison, en plein chemin je sauta de mon cheval et m'approcha du village en ruine. Je voyais par la fenêtre d'une maison, que une famille s'était réfugiaient dedans pour se cacher. Mes épées en mais je me poste au milieu attirant ainsi l'attention des orques qui courraient vers moi.

Moi : et bande d'orcs venaient donc vous en prendre a quelqu'un de votre taille.

Et la bataille commença, les coups pleuvaient de tout les côtés, je tuais les orcs sur ma gauche puis sur ma droite. Un orc particulièrement tenace de me fit une coupure sur le bras gauche, en colère je lui donna un coup dans le ventre puis lui trancha la tête. Sous ma colère les orcs tombaient les après les autres, lorsque je vis la petite fille essayait de rentrer dans la maison où sa famille s'étaient sans doute réfugiés. Je couru vers elle et para le coup qu'allait lui donner l'orc. Je poussa l'orc avec la force des mes bras et lui trancha les bras puis la tête. Je regardais un peu autour et vit que les orcs fuyaient le village. Soupirant, je rangea mes épées et me retourna vers la petite fille. Je m'agenouillai en face d'elle.

Moi : ça va ? Tu n'a rien ? Tu t'appelle comment ?

… : je m'appelle Lyra, je vais bien, merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Moi : derien Lyra, dis moi où sont tes parents ?

Lyra : ils se sont réfugiés dans la maison mais je n'est pas eu le temps de le faire, ils doivent être inquiet.

Moi : ne t'inquiète pas, viens je vais te ramener à eux puis ensuite je vous trouverais des chevaux pour que vous puissiez partir vous trouver un refuge. Aller viens Lyra.

Je lui pris sa petite main dans la mienne puis nous avancions vers la maison où sa famille est, je poussa un peu Lyra pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. La tête d'un homme se montra quand il reconnu la petit fille, il pris toute de suite dans ses bras. Le reste de la faille se montra alors et se joignit au retrouvaille. Remarquant enfin ma présence, ils reculèrent tous d'un pas sauf Lyra.

… : vous êtes qui ?

Moi : je suis Rhaegar, le protéger d'Ilùvatar et un elfe. Enchanté.

Lyra descendit des bras de son père et se tourna vers sa famille.

Lyra : il ma sauvé la vie papa, il a été blesser au bras à cause de moi.

Son père regarda mon bras remarquant ma blessure qui saigner mais qui n'était pas douloureux, alors tout le monde se détendit. Sa mère vint me prendre dans ses bras et son père vint me serrer la main.

… : je suis Aryanna et voici mon mari Thyrion, nous vous remercions pour avoir sauvé notre petite fille.

Moi : derien s'était normal, elle a toute la vie devant elle. Ils faut que vous partiez d'ici avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Je vais vous trouver des chevaux pour que vous puissiez partir d'ici et vous réfugiés autre pars.

Thyrion : nous irons au gouffre de helm, la bas nous y serons en sécurité en attendant . Nous vous remercions encore.

Moi : vous avez pas à me remerciez, ce que j'ai fais était normal. Rester cacher la pour l'instant dès que j'ai trouver des chevaux je viens vous chercher.

Aryanna : d'accord faite attention.

Je sortis de la maison et commença a fouiller tout le village pour trouver des chevaux. Mais pour l'instant tout ce que je voyais s'était des maisons en ruine. Quand des hennissement retentirent de la maison à côté à ma droite. Je m'y précipita pour trouver deux chevaux, je me mis à chercher des selles. Une fois trouver, je me mis à préparer les chevaux puis je les fis me suivre jusqu'à la maison était Lyra et sa famille. Je fit arrêter les chevaux devant la porte.

Moi : vous pouvez sortir Thyrion, j'ai trouver des chevaux pour vous.

Thyrion sorti avec sa femme et sa fille de la maison mais à la vu du village ravagé leur visage se crispa. Aryanna serra la main de sa fille qui avait les larme au yeux. Je fit approcher les cheveux et tendit les rennes à Thyrion qui les pris en mains. Aryanna monta sur l'un des chevaux pendant que Thyrion monta sur l'autre. Lyra fit vers son père pour monter mais se retourna vers moi alors je m'agenouillai en face d'elle et la elle fit un bisou sur la joue et me pris dans ses bras.

Lyra : tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Moi : non Lyra, je dois aller en Lorien, la bas je dois voir quelqu'un.

Lyra : je veux que tu vienne avec nous, tu m'a sauvé la vie.

Moi : Lyra ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais mais faut vous mettre à l'abri. J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Je détacha de mon cou le collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur de ma mère puis le mis autour du cou de Lyra qui la regardait avec surprise. Je lui pris ses mains dans les miennes.

Moi : je te confie le collier de ma mère Lyra, garde le précieusement, il te portera bonheur. Quand je reviendrais tu pourra me le rendre si tu veux.

Lyra : oui Rhaegar

Je fit monter Lyra sur le cheval où est son père et je les regarda s'en aller avec un sourire triste. Je me détourna pour rejoindre mon cheval qui était à l'entrée du village et qui m'attendait. Je regardais une dernière fois le village en ruine puis monta sur mon cheval qui partais au galop. Rhîwail commençait à fatigué mais je le caresser la crinière lui disant de continuer car nous étions bientôt arrivé. Au bout de quelque minutes nous arrivions dans la forêt qui menait au royaume des elfe de la Lorien. Avec Rhîwail nous traversons la forêt, elle est magnifique. Plus nous nous enfoncions plus il commencer à voir difficilement. Rhîwail s'arrêta tout d'un coup, il se mis a reculer lentement alors je lui caressa le cou, lui disant de continuer doucement quand une flèche qui passa sous le nez de mon cheval nous firent nous arrêter. Et la un groupe d'elfe sortir des bois et nous entourèrent, le chef s'avança pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de Rhîwail. Ayant lu les livres et vu les films je compris que devant se tenait Haldir, le gardien de la Lorien.

… : Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous ici ?

Moi : je suis Rhaegar l'envoyé d'Ilùvatar et je suis ici pour voir la communauté et vous êtes ?

Haldir : Haldir, Ilùvatar nous a parler vous, suivez nous.

Moi : je vous remercie Haldir.

Je fis avancer Rhîwail toujours entourer des elfes de la Lorien, Je les regarde un par un, ils étaient tous comme dans les films, tous la chevelures blondes et Haldir était exactement comme dans film, visa impassible, droit, prêt à se battre au moindre danger. Nous marchions pendant ce qui me semblais des heures pour enfin nous retrouver à l'entré du royaume elfique. C'était magnifique, sublime, comme dans les films, les habitations fixé sur les grands arbres blanc lumineux. Je savais qu'il fallait que je continue à pied alors je descendit de mon cheval sous les yeux de Haldir et ses hommes. Je caressa mon cheval pour le rassurer.

Moi : je dois continuer a pied mon beau, tu va devoir rester là, profite s'en pour te reposer.

Nous reprirent notre chemin sans Rhîwail, mes pas suivirent ce des elfes de la Lorien, le royaume valait coup d'être vu. Au bout de quelques minute nous traversions une prairies remplis de fleurs blanches, Vert-pâle et en forme d'étoiles pour nous retrouver là où loge la communauté proche du palais de dame Galadriel et du Roi Celeborn. Haldir fit signe à ses hommes de repartir puis me conduit vers l'escalier qui mener au sommet de l'arbre immense.

Haldir : ils sont en hauts, vous pouvez monter, Dame Galadriel doit déjà savoir que vous êtes là. Je vous suivrez derrière.

Je montais les marches une par une suivit de près par Haldir. Plus on montaient et plus la vue était imprenable, on voyait bien le royaume d'en haut, on distingué la prairie et même mon cheval qui je suis sur se reposer. A u bout d'une vingtaines de minutes, nous arrivions au sommet sur une grande plate-forme ou se tenait la communauté, Dame Galadriel et son mari. Ils étaient mieux en vrai que dans les films. Soudain, le regarde de dame Galadriel se posa sur moi suivit des autres. Je le regardais un par un Borormir digne d'un guerrier, les Hobbits fidèle à eux même, Aragorn digne d'un roi et Legolas prince de Mirkwood, ce dernier était beau bien plus beau que je me l'imaginer. Avec une petit sourire au lèvre, je m'avancer vers eux.


End file.
